leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Sin
|date = April 1, 2011 }}Lee Sin, the Blind Monk is a champion under construction in League of Legends. His development has been on and off since the launch of the game. As of March 21, 2011 Lee Sin has become re-confirmed on the official League of Legends website through a Champion Sneak Peek. Although it can be one of Riot's new april fool's joke, so the only way to tell now is to wait. Development He was from the first 6 champions developed.@Riot, the first champion EVER made at LeagueofLegends.comHohums has confirmed that the Blind Monk and Udyr have no relation.Blind Monk: Bring him Back! at LeagueofLegends.com Guinsoo revealed Blind Monk's true name: Lee SinThe Blind Monk Alliance at LeagueofLegends.com Blind Monk's model was used in WCG for the spectator. His height is similar to that of Jax, basing upon his concept art. It was said that he was remade into Udyr The Animal Spirit. However, Riot Game Designer Guinsoo hints that this is not the case. It has been strongly implied that he was the burning monk during the Ionia/Noxus feud, in Issue 12 of the JoJ, stating "His brethren hastened the monk’s blistered body swiftly back to the monastery for treatment. While it was clear that he would survive, the monk had suffered the loss of his eyes, along with other severe injuries from the intense heat." These would seem to corroborate the "Mystic Meditation" icon, as well as the fact that flickers of flame can be seen in its portrait. If this is true, it could be that Lee Sin is a reference to a real life monk who burned himself as act of protest against the persecution of Buddhist monks during the Buddhist crisis in South Vietnam. Ezreal has stated that the blind monk has been deconfirmedhttp://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=5038655#post5038655. In Maokai's Art Spotlight, towards the end a tab is shown titled "blindmonk.psd", which could mean that artwork is being done for Lee Sin, that the Rioter's are trying to tease the Blind-Monk fanboys or that the artist in question just likes working on Blind monk for fun. Also, in the video "Brolaf, the King of Bromacia" the name `Blind Monk` can be seen on the New Champions Board Here. This however was most likely done as a joke by the staff as in the same list there are other champions Riot has long stated to have ceased development. Lore: The blind monk of Ionia The Ionian vs Noxus match started due to a monk in the Ionian Lotus Garden setting himself on fire in protest of the Noxian occupation (JoJ, Vol 1 issue 7). The monk did not allow his fellow monks to set the fire off until Ionia was free from Noxus. Two months later, when Ionian won the match for its freedom, the monk allowed for the fire to be put off. The monk "had suffered the loss of his eyes, along with other severe injuries from the intense heat" (JoJ, Vol 1 Issue 12). It is possible that this monk is Lee Sin. I think also that this monk was the one who taught Udyr to control his beastly skills. (read the story of udyr you'll see) Abilities Images and names extracted from the game files. BlindMonk BlindingStrike.jpg|Blinding Strike BlindMonk CripplingBlow.jpg|Crippling Blow BlindMonk ExploitWeakness.jpg|Exploit Weakness BlindMonk FistsOfFury.jpg|Fists Of Fury BlindMonk Hardiness.jpg|Hardiness BlindMonk MysticMeditation.jpg|Mystic Meditation BlindMonk SightUnseeing.jpg|Sight Unseeing Champion Sneak Peek: Lee Sin, the Blind Monk Announcement made by ZenonTheStoic (22th March 2011): Last year, around this time, we were forced to say our goodbyes to a loved and cherished friend, taken from us so tragically and so senselessly before his time. On April 1st 2010, we bid farewell to Urf the Manatee. It was a trying time for all of us all, and many came forward to pour their hearts out and memorialize this noble prince among Sea Cows. If there’s anything that the death of Urf the Manatee has taught us, it’s that people deal with grief in different ways. For instance, take this gentleman here. Lee Sin was so shaken up that he actually ran off and joined a monastery. Now he’s Lee Sin the Blind Monk. Hey, what do you mean you’ve seen him before?